<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give me a try by daydreamwithyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058687">Give me a try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou'>daydreamwithyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Maxcer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Spencer would've been too afraid to tell Max he wants to see her again? He goes to the hospital to meet little Rose Mary and she goes home after meeting this decent stranger.<br/> Set after "Saturday" (15x04)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Brenner/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give me a try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came to me after watching "Saturday" and listening to "Guve me a try" by The Wombats. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <em>“We could be gigantic, everything I need, this could be worth the risk, worth the guarantee, just give me a try, been kind of hoping you might, get up and give me a try”</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer sighed lost in his thoughts, JJ noticed and waited until Emily left the room to find out what had him so distraught lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spence, are you ok?” Spencer snapped his head, he swore both Emily and JJ had left the room minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, yeah, I’m trying to work on the geoprofile and I’m having a bit of trouble but I’m sure it’ll be done in a few” His voice still sounded unsure and JJ started to get worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something else, are you sleeping well?” The concern in her voice made Spencer feel the need to tell her the cause of his current state, so she would know it wasn’t a big deal, or so he wanted to believe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met someone, it’s a funny story, do you remember the conversation I told you I had the day of Rose Mary’s birth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do” A smile appeared in JJ’s face, allowing herself and Spencer to take a few minutes so he could tell her the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spencer proceeded to tell her how Max’s nephew had approached him and how they spent the rest of their afternoon together and the sensations he had experienced when talking to her, JJ was listening to him with excitement and curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but what’s the problem then? Everything sounds fine, I think” JJ looked at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t asked for her number, I just, when I got your text that Kristy was in labour, we said goodbye and parted ways” Spencer confessed shyly, feeling stupid again for having missed the chance to do it, he wanted to but in that last moment he thought Max was out of his league.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ looked at him with kind eyes “Oh, Spence, didn’t you say that she told you where she worked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told me she’s an art teacher for elementary school but that’s it, I can’t stop thinking about her, JJ, it’s a been a long time since I’ve felt this way” Spencer felt comfortable sharing this with her, after all she was his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you thought about going back to the park?” She suggested, trying to think how to help Spencer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but we got this case almost immediately, so I didn’t get the chance to go back but I can’t wait for this case to be over so I can try that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully you’ll bump into her again” JJ patted his shoulder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s another idea that might have occured to me but I’m…” He trailed off “I don’t I’ll go through it” He remained silent and JJ’s eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, share” Spencer looked almost embarrassed but he really needed to talk to someone about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spencer scratched his neck while JJ looked expectantly at her best friend “Well, I thought about asking Penelope for help”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh” JJ didn’t know how to react to that information, she would’ve never thought that’s where Spencer’s mind went which only meant he was really invested in seeing Max again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s wrong and I won’t do it” He almost sounded as if he was scolding himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Penelope would jump at the chance of helping you” She paused “But yeah, maybe it would be the last thing we can try, I know it’s a super long shot but I’ll try to see if there’s any chance she teaches at Henry’s school” JJ offered a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, although statistically…” She laughed and cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think about that, I said it was a long shot but I have other friends besides you guys, and they have kids that go to other schools, I’ll ask around”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, JJ” Spencer smiled shyly, feeling both embarrassed and excited about the plan in order to try and find Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s try to figure this case out so you can go back to the park” She nudged him with her elbow and they went back to working the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five days later, Spencer sat in the same bench he had shared with Max, he tried to read but kept closing the book to look up and see if the familiar face showed up. He realized he hadn’t turned the page for a few minutes and closed it again and put it beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the third day in a row he was there and the hope was fading, that idea in the back of his mind of Max being out of his league always there feeding his insecurity. He was so lost in his thought he didn’t notice someone standing next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Spencer” His head snapped at the sound of a voice “Sorry, I thought you saw me” The small boy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one hand while he held a pretzel on the other one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello! How are you Sammy?” Spencer smiled and quickly searched for Max only to be met by a smiling Michelle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, guess what? I learned to do the magic trick!” Sammy informed him very excited taking a penny out of his jacket’s pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, I knew you’d get the hang of it” Michelle came closer and said hi to him, he got to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Max again since that other day?” Spence shook his head no “Oh, and why’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been meaning to but I was out of town because of work” He took a deep breath, that was the chance he was waiting for “And because I forgot to ask her number, it totally slipped my mind” Michelle squinted her eyes and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that I can help you with” She started to pull out a pen out of her purse along a piece of paper “Here you go, call her please, it’s been a while since she’s met someone” Spencer took the piece of paper and put it carefully inside his messenger bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she liked you” Sammy stated while biting his pretzel “And you liked her, you both smiled a lot that day” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- well, yeah, I did like her, I think I have to go now, but it was nice to see you again” He slid the strap of his bag on his shoulder already wanting to take out his phone but he wanted to be subtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling we’ll see you again, Spencer, nice to see you too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy waved at him and mother and son continued their way while Spencer started walking the opposite way, going back to his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he could wait until he was home to call her but couldn’t hold his excitement, he typed the number but didn’t press call, staring at the small screen of his phone contemplating whether or not to call her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been wanting to see her or talk to her for a few weeks now and there he was unable to actually go through it, he bit his lip thinking he should consult with JJ first about what to do. He shook his head, he was almost sure JJ would urge him to call Max. Once more he took a deep breath and pressed dial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what it felt like an eternity to him, he heard her voice “Hello?” Spencer smiled and forgot to say something “Who is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi, I’m Spencer” He waited anxiously to hear the reaction in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t know a Spen…” She cut herself off “Unless this is magic penny Spencer” Spencer was sure his smile had grown bigger when he heard her grin at the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that would be me” He confessed pressing his lips so people would stop giving him looks, standing there in the middle of the sideroad smiling like a fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this actually is a huge surprise, how did you get my number?” She asked with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister, Michelle, I saw her and Sammy at the park we met just a little ago” He replied nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you there because you go a lot to that park or…” She trailed off, Spencer considered lying to her but then again, he had spent three weeks regretting not saying what was on his mind during that Saturday they spent together, and he was not about the make the same mistakes, after all it was worth the risk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually no, I didn’t say this to them but I’ll say to you, I’ve been going back for a few days in hopes to meet you there” They both remained quiet for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went back too, but I gave up after a week or so” Max confessed, both of their hearts were racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to travel for a case, well, you don’t know exactly what I do but I can tell you about it if you’d like?” Never in a million years Spencer would’ve thought he would easily ask someone out but he was glad he had the guts to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’d love to” She said happily, and then offered to meet him later that same day, to which Spencer immediately agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Spencer two years into their relationship to finally confess his initial idea to find her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max laughed hard at his confession “You really were gonna ask Penny to use her FBI technology, just so you could go on a date? I can’t believe you” Spencer blushed a bright shade of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought about it just because it was you, I wouldn’t have done it if it would’ve been anyone else”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you say, but there’s no way of knowing that now, is there?” She teased him while she scooted close to him on the couch and kissed his cheek “To be honest, it would’ve been an amazing story to tell our…People, you know?” Spencer narrowed his eyes and looked at her with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a hand on his chin as if he was carefully thinking “People? It didn’t sound like you were gonna say people” It was his turn to tease her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max rolled her eyes but still laughed “I was gonna say our children, but I didn’t so let’s forget about it” She place her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spencer felt his heart burst with happiness and excitement, it was, once again, the moment to take the chance, he wanted to bring up the subject to her but didn’t know how, up until that day, he thought the best decisions he’d made so far revolved around his relationship with Max: from going to that park on that Saturday to asking her to move in with him, every chance and risk were worth taking and as he held her hand tightly, he felt  excitement for what the future held for him and Max.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>